


Старый друг

by Silentiumsilence



Series: Свидание вслепую [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentiumsilence/pseuds/Silentiumsilence
Summary: Гермиона не переживает о том, как складываются ее отношения с Сириусом. До тех пор, пока его старый друг не приходит в гости и случайно не создает проблему у счастливой пары.





	Старый друг

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikusProud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikusProud/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Old Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266133) by [MikusProud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikusProud/pseuds/MikusProud). 

> Спасибо бете Mashrumova :)

Гермиона повернула ключ в замке, напевая песню, которую услышала по радио пока ехала в машине к квартире Сириуса. Пинком захлопнув за собой дверь, она бросила небольшую стопку почты на столик в прихожей и положила рядом ключи и сумочку.

Пройдя на кухню, она достала из-под раковины маленькую лейку и открыла воду. Наполнив емкость, она щелкнула рычагом и направилась в гостиную поливать папоротники, которые заставила Сириуса купить, чтобы немного украсить его по-мужски аскетичное жилье.

Как только она повернулась, то сразу закричала от страха. Полная лейка чуть не выпала из ее внезапно онемевших пальцев. Гермиона, открыв рот, уставилась на испуганного заспанного мужчину со взъерошенными волосами, который стоял посреди гостиной Сириуса.

Она быстро бросила лейку на край столешницы, расплескав воду по гладкой гранитной поверхности, и схватила первое, что попалось под руку, — разделочную доску. 

«Наверно, не лучший выбор оружия, — подумала Гермиона, — но времена отчаянные».

Незнакомец тут же поднял руки ладонями вперед, когда увидел как она, словно летучая мышь, удерживает над головой деревянную разделочную доску. Теперь его испуганное лицо стало выглядеть еще и встревоженным.

— Кто ты?! — спросила Гермиона, с досадой осознав, что ее телефон валяется на дне сумочки в прихожей. «Боги, а если этот человек нападет?» Она не сможет позвать на помощь.

— Ты, должно быть, Гермиона? — произнес мужчина глубоким спокойным голосом. Смысл слов с трудом дошел до ее охваченного паникой мозга. Как он узнал, кто она?

— Я не спрашивала, кто я такая! — практически завизжала Гермиона. Звук ее голоса резко контрастировал со спокойным тоном мужчины.

Его руки поднялись еще выше в мольбе.

— Меня зовут Римус. Старый друг Сириуса.

Ее сжатые на разделочной доске пальцы немного расслабились, но она все еще крепко держалась за свое оружие. Гермиона много слышала о Римусе от Сириуса и Джеймса, но никогда не встречалась с ним. Хотя она видела пару фотографий и могла бы согласиться, что человек перед ней был весьма на него похож. Он выглядел старше, чем она помнила, а в его светло-песочных волосах проглядывало больше седины… вокруг глаз залегли морщинки. Но она не доверяла своей памяти, ведь с тех пор, как она бросила на его фото пару коротких взглядов, уже прошли годы.

— Как ты сюда попал? Сириуса нет дома, — Гермиона немного обрадовалась, что на этот раз ее голос не звучал столь испуганно.

Римус выглядел смущенным.

— Я, эм-м-м… Ну, я вскрыл замок.

— Вломился?! — провизжала она.

— Нет! Ну да, технически. Но мне разрешили!

— Разрешили?! Сириус сказал бы мне, если бы ждал гостей! — Гермиона глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Ну, в общем, да. Сириус когда-то говорил, что я всегда могу переночевать здесь, если буду в городе, — человек, назвавшийся Римусом, опустил руки. — В этот раз он не знал, что я приеду, а я не предполагал, что он уедет. Самолет летел почти двадцать часов, и мне просто нужно было срочно поспать. Поэтому я вскрыл замок, когда никто не ответил, и сразу уснул на диване и спал до тех пор, пока ты не вошла.

— Откуда мне знать, что ты говоришь правду? — Римус потянулся к кофейному столику, и Гермиона снова покрепче сжала разделочную доску, но вскоре поняла, что он лишь хочет взять телефон.

— Почему бы нам не позвонить Сириусу? Он может поручиться за меня, — Римус ждал ее согласия, и она коротко кивнула. Быстро включив громкую связь, он удерживал телефон так, чтобы она тоже могла слышать.

Гермиона расслабилась и опустила разделочную доску перед собой, когда после второго гудка услышала голос Сириуса:

— Римус! Давно не виделись, старина! Что происходит?

— Ну, я попал в затруднительное положение, из которого, я надеюсь, ты поможешь мне выбраться, — ответил Римус.

Голос Сириуса звучал обеспокоенно, когда он ответил:

— Ты же знаешь, что помогу, если это будет в моих силах. Что случилось?

— Я в Лондоне. Поездка получилась спонтанной, и когда я прилетел поздно ночью, то пробрался в твою квартиру. Впрочем, я не ждал гостей.

Последовала пауза, прежде чем Сириус медленно произнес:

— Она сейчас с тобой?

— Да, ты на громкой связи.

— Гермиона? Любимая, вопреки всем твоим опасениям, Римус совершенно приличный человек, и тебе не грозит опасность. Ты в порядке?

— Да, — пискнула Гермиона, а затем поморщилась, прочищая горло. — Что мне было думать, когда я обнаружила странного незнакомца внутри твоей квартиры!

— Прости, что он напугал тебя, обещаю — тебе не о чем беспокоиться.

— Поверю на слово, — произнесла Гермиона, со стуком бросая разделочную доску обратно на стол.

— Я уверен. Римус, надолго ты задержишься в городе? Я в Париже на конференции еще на два дня.

— По крайней мере на неделю. Ты не против, если я посплю на твоем диване? — спросил Римус. Он заметно расслабился, когда разделочная доска исчезла из рук Гермионы.

— Нет, конечно ты можешь остаться. Гермиона, я позвоню тебе позже. Простите за путаницу.

— Все в порядке, — сказала она, хотя чувствовала себя иначе. — Поговорим потом.

После того как Римус повесил трубку, Гермиона не знала, как себя вести. Она повернулась и схватила кухонное полотенце, чтобы вытереть пролитую ранее воду. Вновь взяв лейку, она обернулась к гостиной и обнаружила, что Римус просто стоял и смотрел на нее.

— Я полью растения и исчезну отсюда, — пробормотала она, быстро проскальзывая мимо него к подоконнику с горшками папоротников.

— Тебе не нужно спешить, — сказал Римус ей в спину.

— Я не хочу доставлять неудобство, — уклончиво ответила она, наливая воды гораздо больше, чем требовалось растениям. Теперь Гермиона знала, кто он, адреналин выветрился, и она чувствовала себя очень неловко.

— Сириус много рассказывал о тебе, — продолжил Римус, игнорируя ее слова и, очевидно, не замечая дискомфорта. — Я не слышал его пару месяцев, но в последний раз, когда мы созванивались, я едва мог вставить слово.

Несмотря на неловкость, Гермиона улыбнулась после его слов. Почти восемь месяцев отношений с Сириусом прошли исключительно хорошо.

— Гарри свел тебя с ним, да? — спросил Римус.

Гермиона повернулась к нему, как только с последним растением было покончено.

— Да, так и было. Уговорил на свидание вслепую.

Римус улыбнулся, и ее щеки слегка покраснели. Он был довольно красив и похож на рассеянного профессора. Хотя это было правдой. Насчет профессора, а не рассеянного. Не то чтобы она знала, рассеян ли он.

— Я видел тебя однажды, — сказал Римус, — хотя сомневаюсь, что ты помнишь.  
Гермиона нахмурилась. Она определенно этого не помнила.

— На тринадцатом дне рождения Гарри. В те выходные я был в городе, и Джеймс настоял, чтобы я заглянул на праздник. Я точно тебя помню. Тощие коленки и густая копна волос. Ты казалась малявкой, любящей покомандовать.

Щеки Гермионы снова покраснели, но на этот раз от гнева.

— Да что ты себе… — начала она, но осеклась, услышав искренний смех Римуса.

— Вот оно, — произнес он, заставив ее вопросительно поднять брови. — Сириус говорил, что ты порой, как бушующее пламя. Он не преувеличивал.  
Гермиона раздраженно фыркнула, хотя ее гнев исчез.

— Ну, возможно, я была немного властной. Но, думаю, сейчас я это переросла.  
Римус пожал плечами и снова улыбнулся.

— Никогда не считал эту черту чем-то плохим. Я не уверен, что Гарри дожил бы до совершеннолетия, если бы ты порой не командовала. И определенно не получал бы таких хороших отметок.

— Не стану отрицать, — рассмеялась Гермиона. — Несмотря на его ум, он всегда был никудышным организатором.

Римус усмехнулся и кивнул. Внезапно они потеряли нить разговора, и Гермиона вернулась на кухню, чтобы убрать лейку.

— Раз уж ты теперь здесь, сможешь полить цветы и забрать почту? — поинтересовалась она.

— Конечно, — ответил Римус, следуя за ней в прихожую.

— Хмм, хорошо. Наверное, мы вновь увидимся, как только Сириус вернется домой.

Римус задумчиво посмотрел на Гермиону, но только улыбнулся и кивнул, когда она выскользнула в коридор.

***

— Алло? — рявкнула Гермиона, отбрасывая с лица влажные от пота кудри. Она пыталась заставить своего своенравного кота, Живоглота, вылезти из под шкафа, под которым он, казалось, застрял. Ответив после третьего гудка, она не успела посмотреть, кто звонит.

— И тебе привет, — с изумлением ответил Сириус. — Я тебя чем-то обидел?  
Гермиона фыркнула, всматриваясь в темный угол шкафа.

— Нет, проблемы с Живоглотом. Я не могу понять, действительно ли он застрял или просто злится.

— Я совершенно уверен, что не хочу знать, что там у вас происходит.

— Возможно, это и к лучшему. Ты дома?

— Только что сошел с самолета. Сегодня вечером я встречаюсь с Римусом, Джеймсом и Лили за ужином. Я надеялся, что ты присоединишься к нам.  
Гермиона не могла избавиться от неприятного чувства, которое появилось после его слов. Сириус уезжал больше, чем на неделю, и она с нетерпением ждала вечера наедине с ним.

— Не знаю, — уклончиво ответила она. — Может быть, вам лучше встретиться без меня?

— Думаю, можно, — медленно произнес Сириус разочарованным тоном.  
Гермиона вздохнула. По правде говоря, хотя ее отношения с Сириусом развивались довольно хорошо и она была без ума от него, но любые встречи с его лучшими друзьями проходили немного неловко.

Джеймс и Лили — родители ее лучшего друга. Почти как ее собственные. В подростковом возрасте она проводила в доме Гарри примерно столько же времени, сколько и у себя. И она очень любила Джеймса и Лили. Как родителей.

Но теперь они больше ими не были. Они превратились в лучших друзей ее парня… «Партнера? Любовника? Второй половинки?» Сириус с Джеймсом росли как братья, а она с детства дружила с сыном Джеймса.

Гермиона знала, что друзья одобряют ее и Сириуса как пару. Или, по крайней мере, не возражают. Хотя была бы шокирована, узнав, что они не считают ситуацию неловкой, как и она.

Проблема состояла в том, что Гермиона не могла избежать их компании. Джеймс, Лили, Римус и Сириус давно стали лучшими друзьями и регулярно виделись. Она всегда чувствовала себя странно, даже когда их было только четверо. И хотя Гермиона никогда не ощущала двадцатилетней разницы, если оставалась с Сириусом наедине, но всегда чувствовала себя одиннадцатилетней девочкой, которой когда-то была, впервые встретив Джеймса и Лили.

И не случалось ничего ужасней, чем тот раз, когда Сириус впервые сказал Джеймсу что-то об их личной жизни. Пару месяцев назад они разговаривали в гостиной в квартире Сириуса. Лили отошла в туалет, а Гермиона на кухню, чтобы наполнить стаканы. Она не обращала внимания, пока ее уши не уловили намек Сириуса. Во фразе не было ничего явного или описательного, и он даже не назвал ее имени. Гермиона предположила, что, вероятно, именно так большинство парней говорят о своей девушке лучшему другу. Но к тому времени, как она набралась храбрости и вернулась в гостиную с напитками, Сириус нахмурился, а лицо Джеймса побагровело. В комнате будто стало на десять градусов прохладнее, чем когда она уходила. Она никогда не признавалась, что слышала Сириусу, но заметила, что с тех пор он стал очень осторожен в разговорах с Джеймсом и Лили.

А теперь добавился Римус. Совершенно неизвестная величина. Она знала, что он дружил с компанией Сириуса и Джеймса, пока они росли, но когда они все окончили университет, уехал работать по преподавательской программе для стран третьего мира. С тех пор он путешествовал по свету и останавливался в Англии только во время коротких перерывов.

Гермиона не была очень общительным человеком, и ей с трудом удавалось вести себя легко и непринужденно с незнакомцами. Но если Сириус действительно желал, чтобы она пришла, она может постараться. Она отчаянно скучала по нему и не хотела ждать другого дня, чтобы его увидеть.

Договорившись о времени и месте встречи, она повесила трубку, а затем внезапно почувствовала, что совершила ужасную ошибку.

***

Когда Сириус увидел Гермиону, его лицо озарилось радостью. Она приехала последней, хотя и вовремя. Он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее в губы, а Гермиона всецело наслаждалась поцелуем, стараясь игнорировать неловкость, которую обычно чувствовала, при поцелуях рядом с Джеймсом и Лили. Отстранившись, Сириус подмигнул ей, заметив румянец на ее щеках. Все друзья друг друга обняли, включая Римуса. Он даже не колебался, что, возможно, хорошо. Иначе Гермиона бы просто стояла, и встреча показалась бы странной.

Когда они выбрали столик и расселись, Римус рассказал о встрече с Гермионой несколько дней назад. Историю, которая заставила ее безумно покраснеть, а остальную компанию — повеселиться.

— Что ты собиралась делать с разделочной доской, Гермиона? — усмехнувшись, поинтересовался Джеймс.

— Долбануть его, разумеется, — ответил за нее Сириус. Она ткнула его локтем, но он еще больше рассмеялся.

— Честно говоря, я не сомневаюсь, что она бы так и сделала, если бы понадобилось. Гермиона точно была готова отбиться от меня. Весьма впечатляюще, — улыбнулся ей Римус, и Гермиона, вместо того, чтобы ощутить себя маленькой девочкой, как она обычно себя чувствовала, попав в подобную ситуацию, на самом деле поняла, что он имел в виду. Ее действия по-настоящему его поразили.

— Да, она всегда была девушкой с характером, даже в детстве, — добавила Лили.

«Ну, вот… Прощай чувство взрослости».

— Лично я рад, что рядом со мной такая воительница. Я просто счастливчик!

Сердце Гермионы подпрыгнуло от слов Сириуса, и она опустила голову, чтобы скрыть смущение. Потом она наконец подняла глаза, друзья смотрели на нее с грустными улыбками на лицах. Их прервал официант, и Гермиона испытала огромное облегчение, когда внимание переключилось на него.

***

Гермиона искренне наслаждалась вечером. Римус много говорил о своих путешествиях и обо всем, что ему довелось увидеть и испытать. Слушать и вправду оказалось очень интересно, но затем вдруг стало опять неловко.

— В твоей жизни все еще нет той единственной? У тебя когда-нибудь были постоянные отношения, Римус? — спросила Лили, пока они ждали десерт.

— Ты же знаешь меня, Лил, — ответил он, разводя руками. — Я слишком привык путешествовать, чтобы когда-нибудь остепениться.

— Да, но ты же любишь детей! Я думала, тебя тянет найти свое место, чтобы иметь собственных.

— Я люблю детей, — Римус пожал плечами. — Но никогда не чувствовал желания самому стать родителем.

Гермиона отвлеклась от разговора, когда заметила, как Сириус, сидящий рядом с ней, напрягся. Но на ее вопросительный взгляд он лишь ободряюще улыбнулся.

— …И вообще, я слишком стар, чтобы думать о создании семьи. Родись у меня сейчас ребенок то, когда он достигнет возраста Гарри, мне будет уже за семьдесят.

После слов Римуса наступило неловкое молчание. Щеки Гермионы вновь покраснели от внезапного смущения в миг, когда все взгляды обратились к ним с Сириусом.

Сириус снова будто застыл, а затем принялся ерзать в своем кресле. Гермиона не была уверена, но ей показалось, что он слегка отодвинулся.

— Извини, — произнес Римус, явно смутившись после своих слов, — я не имел в виду...

— Не переживай, — оборвал друга Сириус, а его обычно хриплый голос звучал совсем сипло.

— Несут десерт! — в наступившей тишине громко воскликнул Джеймс. Когда официант положил перед Гермионой кусок чизкейка, она не могла его съесть и просто ковыряла ложкой, встревоженная внезапным приступом задумчивости у Сириуса, молча сидевшего рядом.

***

Римус уехал несколько дней назад. Гермиона больше не видела Сириуса, который, как казалось, был не в себе с того самого совместного обеда. Ее не отпускало чувство, что она знает ход его мыслей, но он явно не желал об этом говорить.  
Прошло две недели, прежде чем Гермиона решила обсудить с Сириусом эту проблему. Он старался вести себя нормально, но за время, проведенное вместе, она узнала его слишком хорошо, чтобы позволить себя обмануть.

В прошлом месяце Гермиона проводила у него все больше и больше времени, даже после «инцидента» на ужине. Однажды ночью они отдыхали, полулежа на его диване. Он откинулся на спинку, небрежно закинув ноги на кофейный столик, и смотрел какое-то детективное шоу, а она прислонилась спиной к его груди и по-привычке листала журнал, хотя мысли ее были далеко.

Сегодня Сириус вновь казался спокойным. Это сводило Гермиону с ума, и ей вдруг захотелось узнать, о чем же он думал.

— Сириус, ты был... сам не свой... после того ужина с Римусом. Скажи, что тебя тревожит?

Гермиона почувствовала охватившее его напряжение, как ранее в ресторане. Потом он вздохнул и выключил телевизор. Она села, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза, и удивилась, заметив его растерянность. Необычный для него вид.

— Ничего такого. Я просто... Фраза Римуса заставила меня задуматься о том, о чем я раньше и не думал.

— Например, о детях, — заявила она.

— В том числе.

— И к каким выводам ты пришел? — спросила Гермиона, ощутив, как внутри волной поднимается страх.

Он снова вздохнул и пригладил волосы. Еще один нехарактерный для него жест. Волна нарастала, и она просто не могла и дальше позволять страху довлеть над ней.

— Сириус, это не такая большая проблема, если ты не хочешь детей. Я сама не уверена, хочу ли их. Даже не думала об этом до того дня.

— Ты не должна отказываться из-за меня, Гермиона. Ты так молода! Даже если не хочешь их сейчас, что будет через пять или десять лет? Вдруг ты передумаешь, а мне будет уже почти шестьдесят? Я просто... Я не знаю, хорошая ли это идея.

— Что?! Нет, Сириус, не говори так!

Сириус взглянул на нее, и в его глазах отражалось нечто похожее на сожаление. Ее сердце сжалось, слезы брызнули из глаз.

— Боже, Сириус, пожалуйста, мы не обязаны принимать никаких решений прямо сейчас. Я не должна была даже заговаривать об этом.

Он протянул руки и вытер слезы с ее щек большими пальцами.

— Когда я с тобой, то чувствую себя молодым. Я всегда был немного эгоистом, отношения с девушкой на двадцать лет моложе заставили меня стать слишком самоуверенным. Но последние пару недель я ощущаю себя таким старым.

— Ты не старый! Я так не думаю! Никто и никогда не вызывал во мне таких чувств, как ты. Я не хочу это потерять. Я не хочу потерять тебя!

Он улыбнулся, наклонился и нежно поцеловал ее в лоб. Ее сердце разбилось от такого простого жеста, и она попыталась в последний раз:

— Пожалуйста, Сириус, я ведь люблю тебя.

Несколько секунд он изучал ее заплаканное лицо, прежде чем подняться и сказать:

— Я скоро вернусь.

Гермиона осталась сидеть, ошеломленно глядя на пустое место, где только что был Сириус. Вернувшись через несколько мгновений, он опустился перед ней на колени. Ничто не предвещало того, что он вдруг скажет:

— Возможно, я не в меру эгоистичен. Ты так молода и слишком хороша для меня. Но мне нужно было знать наверняка, что ты чувствуешь. Если бы ты отреагировала иначе, то вечер бы закончился совсем по-другому. Но я недостаточно хороший человек, чтобы отпустить тебя сейчас.

У нее перехватило дыхание, а глаза наполнились слезами, когда он достал маленькую черную коробочку.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты знала, что я купил его больше месяца назад. Но думал, что еще слишком рано, хотя в себе был уверен. Я не хотел тебя отпугнуть. И как ты заметила, после того разговора за обедом я был сам не свой. Но не по той причине, о которой ты думаешь. В тот день я по-настоящему почувствовал нашу разницу в возрасте и переживал, что, возможно, ты внезапно осознаешь, как это повлияет на твою жизнь. Ведь все правда. Я стану отцом-стариком. Но... Меня это не волнует. Я хочу быть с тобой. Я хочу растить с тобой детей. Даже целую дюжину, если ты пожелаешь. Но, пожалуйста, скажи, что не мечтаешь о дюжине.

Это заставило Гермиону рассмеяться. Он вновь вытер слезы, скатившиеся по ее щекам.

— Я знаю, что все не идеально. Я знаю, тебе трудно находиться в компании с Джеймсом и Лили, но тот факт, что ты так стараешься игнорировать неловкость ради меня, заставляет любить тебя еще больше. И я просто не могу без тебя.  
Он открыл коробочку, чтобы показать ей самое красивое обручальное кольцо, которое она когда-либо видела. Прекрасное, будто она сама выбрала его себе. Ее взгляд взметнулся к глазам Сириуса, а он одарил ее своей сексуальной улыбкой, от которой у нее всегда подкашивались колени.

— Так что ты думаешь? Стоит попробовать? Ты хочешь выйти за меня замуж?

— Да, — выдохнула Гермиона без колебаний.  
Улыбка Сириуса стала еще шире, и Гермиона рассмеялась, обнимая его за шею, а затем прошептала ему на ухо:

— Не волнуйся, мне не нужна дюжина.

Его громкий смех заставил Гермиону улыбнуться, и она отодвинулась, чтобы позволить ему надеть ей кольцо на палец.

— Красиво, — любуясь, произнесла она.

— Лили помогла мне выбрать.

Гермиона вздрогнула от неожиданности.

— Я знаю, что в отношениях между вами троими есть над чем поработать, но Лили и Джеймс правда поддерживают нас. А я хотел узнать мнение женщины и решил, что лучше всего спросить ее.

— А ты попросил благословения у моего отца? — пошутила она, заранее зная ответ. Папа не скрывал, что не в восторге от их отношений, хотя никогда и не вмешивался. Гермиона была почти уверена, что и это не помогло бы, ведь ее мама явно немного влюбилась в Сириуса и хихикала, как школьница, когда они приходили в гости. Но Гермиона с уверенностью предположила, что рано или поздно, Сириус завоюет его одобрение.  
Она улыбнулась, заметив легкий румянец на щеках Сириуса.

— Эм-м-м, нет. Я решил, что проще попросить прощения, чем благословения.

— Мудрое решение.

Гермиона притянула его к себе и крепко поцеловала. Когда их губы разомкнулись, он прикоснулся лбом к ее лбу, и она закрыла глаза.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептала она.

— И я люблю тебя. Всегда.


End file.
